Embers of Love
by rockerchick15
Summary: You loved him, you really did. But sometimes, you had to question... A collection of one shots revolving around the reader and Embry. Originally from Lunaesence. Rated M - just in case. I doubt it'll get that far, but I'm taking precaution. Enjoy :
1. To Wait

Walking around the tiny appartment you called home, you checked to make sure all the doors were secure, the windows locked - the usual betime routine. You'd been laying on the couch for the past god knows how many hours, watching mindless t.v. When the nightly infomercials came on, you had found yourself almost passed out in the living room and decided it was time for bed.

You were tired of waiting, and just tired in general. It had been a long, but productive day. You'd risen early in the morning and prepared yourself for a long day of work, which was followed by your daily visit to Emily's house. Then, you'd travelled to babysit Clare for a couple of hours, exhausted after playing 'princess dress up' and 'tea party' for the hundreth time. You'd stopped at the corner store and picked up some essentals, then headed home to prepare dinner - a dinner that you, of course, ate alone. You then proceeded to make yourself comfortable in front of the television set, where you stayed for hours on end, waiting.

Around 9:30ish, your cell phone started blaring your favorite ring tone - the one that only went off when he called. He being your long time boyfriend, Embry Call. After he'd imprinted on you, the two of you were insepreable. Hence, moving in together to the small flat that you were currently huddled up in. Upon answering the phone, you couldn't help the large smile that planted itself on your face.

" Hello?"

" Hey, babe."

The response made you melt. You felt your heart instantly swell upon hearing his voice, your smile growing wider. That was until you realized - the only time he called was to let you know he would be late, or he wasn't coming home that night. Your smile quickly vanished.

" So, I'm gonna be a little late tonight."

Nodding slowly, you replied, " Oh. Okay. I figured, things have been pretty hectic lately."

Hearing the sadness slowly creep into your voice, he quickly jumped on his chance to right his wrong. " But don't worry! I'll be back before you know it, and I promise I'll make it up to you. So smile."

Smiling, sadly, you told him you would do your best.

" I love you."

" I love you too, babe." With that, the line was disconnected and you were left sitting on the couch watching t.v once again..

Figuring that he was true to his words of "I'll be back before you know it", you'd decided to stick it out and wait for him to come home. Usually when he said that, he was only an hour or two late, meaning that within the next three hours he would be walking through the front door. This thought kept you light, and allowed all worries to exit your mind.

Although, he was later than you'd anticipated. You convinced yourself that he just lost track of time - ended up at Emily's and was probably re-capping the night with the tribe, or making plans for their next course of action. After checking everything and making sure all was well in your shared appartment, you made your way to the bedroom. You put on your p.j's and crawled into the right side of the queen sized bed.

You reached up the turned off the bedside light. Laying on your side, you emptied your mind of all thoughts, preparing for sleep that you desperatly need. You couldn't help to small feeling in the pit of your stomach that something was wrong - but you settled yourself with the thought that if something were up, he would have called and informed you.

Cuddling further beneath the sheets, you took one final look at the clock before you fell asleep - 3:47 AM. You quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Usually, he would have just wolfed it home, running as fast as he could. He already felt horrible about being late - but his reasoning was much worse. He hated himself. He wanted to jump off a cliff, or fall asleep and never wake up. But, if he did that he knew he'd lose (F/n). He knew he would lose (f/n) anyways, after she found out, so it wouldn't really matter.

While still at Emily's, he decided to step outside and get some air. It was a peaceful night, warm with a cool breeze. It was silent. No one on the rez was still awake, minus the people inhabiting Emily's house.

" You're still here?"

Turning quickly, he saw Leah walk out of the house and take a seat next to him on the front porch.

" Yeah, what do you want?"

It came out harsher than he expected, but he didn't care. It was Leah, after all.

Smirking and shaking her head, Lean turned to look at him. " Oh, Embry. You always sound so cold, but I know different."

He turned to stare at her, a look of confusion on his face. Leah's continued smirking at him, and before he knew it, there was a pair of warm lips crashing onto his. At first, Embry was shocked. His immediate reaction was to throw her off him, and he would have succeded - if Leah wasn't a wolf as well, and had just as much strength as he did. With no other choice, and hormones taking over, Embry kissed her back. They continued their make-out session until an alarm on Embry's phone went off. He pulled away quickly, a mix of guilt and anger on his face. He spared her once last angry glare before looking at his phone. It was a reminder, telling him to hurry his ass home. Looking at the time, he realized just how late he was - 3:30AM.

Without another word, he took off towards the forest. His running came to a halt when he was sure he was far enough away. He walked at a lesuirely pace, his mind racing. What the hell was Leah thinking? Why did she do that? But the biggest, and most important question plauging his mind was, why did he like it?

Shaking his head violently, he tried to clear those thoughts. He had to compose himself to face (y/n). She would be able to tell by the look on his face that something was up, and he couldn't deal with that right now.

With amazing stealth, Embry unlocked the door to the appartment and made his way inside. He saw all the lights were off, and figured (y/n) fallen asleep. He didn't blame her, it was really late - and he'd kept her waiting. Another wave of guilt overcame him, making him begin to shake. The anger that came with the guilt was almost to much to handle. He wanted to rip Leah's throat out, he wanted her to pay for doing this to him. A low growl ripped from his throat. He had to control himself before the burst in the middle of the appartment.

Embry raced to the bedroom, just as silent as he always was. He looked at the bed and saw (y/n) curled up on her side of the bed, her breathing peaceful and even. That was all it took for his temper to even right out again. Instantly, it was like the world was perfect and everything was right in his world again. He wouldn't think about anything else tonight, he'd deal with it tomorrow.

Stripping his clothes, he made his was to the bed. Gently, he crawled in next to (y/n) and wrapped his arm around her, snuggling into her back. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. He felt his heartbeat steady as he closed his eyes and sleep overtook him.

* * *

Feeling the immense heat hit your body, your eyes fluttered open. You turned your head, ever so slightly, and saw Embry laying next to you. A small smile crept upton your face as you turned and closed your eyes again.

" I love you, (f/n)."

It was barely a whisper, but you heard it. There was a kiss placed on top of your head, as you felt him settle down to sleep. Your heart swelled, and you struggled to keep your breathing steady - he would notice if your heart began hammering in you chest.

You snuggled closer to him, completely at peace. A smile still on your face, you replied with the tiniest, " I love you, too."


	2. To Dance

**This was written while I was listing to "Forever" by Chris Brown :p **

**Yeah, it's short. But - I wanted to get something out, and this was all my brain was willing to process :/**

**Enjoy !**

The beat was almost to much to handle. You could feel the bass from the speakers pounding through your body, the sound only continuing to get louder as you made your way towards to bon fire.

The progression of the bon fires had changed greatly since the first time Embry had brought you to one. The first time you'd gone to one of these many gatherings, it had been quiet, peaceful - a type of family celebration. Only the members of the tribe were there, all tightly knit together sharing stories and enjoying the food. Boy had things changed since you came around.

It seemed the youth began to organize these bon fires - trading in the usual peace and quiet for loud music and instead of sharing stories and getting to know more about one another, they let their bodies do the talking for them on the dancefloor. Not only that, but instead of the typical small crowd of only the wolf pack and their families, it seemed like the whole reservation was there taking in the exstacy-like atmosphere.

You made your way over to the small gathering of people you called family. Paul was sitting with Rachel, talking quietly. Quil was dancing with Clare, her giggling at the funny movements that Quil called his "dancing skills". Jacob sat in the corner, looking grump as usual. You figured it was because the vampire girl rejected his invitation to show up to the bon fire. Sam was sitting with Emily, helping lay out more food. If there was one thing you quickly learned about these boys, it was they ate - _a lot._ You came to a stop when you felt a pair of eyes burning into your skin.

Turning slowly, you came face to face with the smouldering eyes that belonged to Embry. Not bothering to try and hide your smile, you offered him a timid, "Hello."

He grinned back at you, and without saying a word, grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the dance floor. You both began to dance to the beat, laughing as you did so. Although Embry was usually pretty clumsy, and too embaressed to even attempt dancing in front of the rest of the tribe, it was like something in him had changed tonight. You weren't complaining - you loved doing anything with him. And his moves had definitely improved.

With every step, you felt like you were in heaven. You felt his hands make their way to your waist, gently guiding you to follow his lead. A small blush crept up to your cheeks as he moved closer to you, beginning to grind to the sound.

Suddenly, you felt his hot breath on your ear. "You are amazing."

This made you blush even more. You felt the words choke themselves in your throat as he leaned over and gave you a soft kiss on your lips. You turned in his arms so your bodies were facing each other and deepend the kiss. Just as you began to think it couldn't get any better than this, you heard a loud roar of laughter and were shuffled a little. Breaking the kiss, you turned to see Paul and Rachel who joined in the dancing. You gave Rachel a smile, and she grinned back, winking at you. You rolled your eyes and continued to dance.

Soon enough, the rest of the pack was on the dancefloor, all of you dancing in a group. You couldn't help the feeling that was growing in the pit of your stomach - pure happiness. As you looked to each member of the pack and their imprints, you couldn't help but think, _'This is my family. And I'm so glad I belong.'_


	3. To Wait pt2

**To Wait pt 2**

**I couldn't just leave it... it was too angsty and kinda depressing, for me at least. So this will, hopefully, clear it all up. And yes, they'll live happily ever after :P**

**It is kinda long, compared to the other ones... meh, I never decided on any specific word counts.  
Anyways, enjoy ! :)**

* * *

_**You snuggled closer to him, completely at peace. A smile still on your face, you replied with the tiniest, " I love you, too."**_

You woke up, feeling surprisingly warm. You turned your head slightly to see that Embry was still laying next to you, breathing heavily. So he'd actually stayed - no work, no having to get up early. You felt over-whelming joy.

Gently moving his arm, you got up and made your way to the shower to get yourself ready for the day. You'd just turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower when you heard the door to the bathroom open. Poking your head out of the curtain, you stared at Emby, and amusing smirk on his lips.

" It's occupied," you stated simply, sticking your tongue out at him.

" Is there room for one more?" He taunted, giving you a look.

Rolling your eyes, you closed the cutains and continued to shower, hearing him chuckle ever so slightly. After you heard the door close again, you figured it was safe to finish up and exit the shower. After doing your usual morning routine, you entered the kitchen to see that breakfast was prepared and there was a plate waiting for you on the table. You looked towards the small living room and saw Embry, lounging on the couch, eating and flipping through channels. You grabbed your plate, and took a seat next to him on the couch.

" Thanks, " you said to him, motioning to the food.

He nodded, eyes never leaving the screen. You looked at the t.v to see what had captivated his attention. You saw the local music station on, playing some new music video. Rolling your eyes and smirking to yourself, you dug into your food - which, surprisingly to you - tasted pretty damn good.

It was silent between the two of you for a moment, until suddenly the t.v went black. Turning your head quickly, you watched as Emby placed his plate on the table and sighed. Raising your eyebrow in amused confusion, you continued to stare at him. He shifted his body so he was facing you on the couch, a look of pain and guilt in his eyes.

" Em?" You asked. " What's wrong?"

Sighing again, he looked you in the eyes. The look he was holding almost shocked you. It was like he was dying to tell you something, something he didn't want to tell you, but he knew he had to. You followed his example and placed your plate on the table, adjusting to stare at him full on. Your eyes held so many questions, and it was killing him.

He knew that this moment would come - he'd told himself last night before he'd crawled into bed that he would have this conversation with you. He couldn't avoid it, you'd find out one way or another, and he wasn't going to let someone else tell you - how disrespectful, he thought. He was the one who made the mistake, so he would be the one to fess up and explain.

" We need to talk about something."

That simple statement cause so much fear in you, and your curiosity piqued even higher. What was going on? What happened? Did it have something to do with him coming home late last night? Was it-

You cut yourself up. _Let's not jump to conclusions,_ you thought. _Give him a chance to explain himself._

Embry reached over and took your hands in his. He looked like he was going to cry - not that he would. The whole time you'd known Embry Call, never once had you seen him cry. You doubted he'd start now.

" I was late last night.." he started. You nodded to show you were listening.

" It was... well, I went back to Emily's, right? To go over everything with the pack and make sure everyone was ready for the next shift? And..."

He stopped. He looked like he was fighting with himself trying to find the right words. You almost passed out from anxiety, you wanted to know what was going on.

" And..?" You pressed.

His head shot up to meet your eyes again. " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.."

You pulled your hands away from him, and stared at him incredulously. " What are you talking about? Why are you apologizing? Embry, what the hell is going on?"

He shook his head, sighing again. " I was at Emily's. I went outside to get some air, the whole pack was there. I was just getting some air, I swear, I was going to leave as soon as I said goodbye.... but then.. Leah came out and sat with me."

Your vision suddenly got a little blurry. You'd never like Leah Clearwater - nor had she ever liked you much. For some reason, the both of you never clicked. Sam had stated that it was because you were both strong-willed, stubborn females. You stated that it was because she was after your boyfriend. Quil had backed you up on that.

" And?" You continued to press, the anger building inside you.

" And... she kissed me," he finished. He saw the look on your face and quickly tried to finish. " I tried to push her off me, but I couldn't! I don't know what happened, it was like-"

That was all you heard. You couldn't stop yourself. You walked quickly out of the apartment, ignoring Emby's calls to you. You need air. Only, when you went out for air, it would have nothing to do with Leah or anyone else from the pack.

You made your way down the stairs to the front of the apartment. You kept walking until you hit the park, a little bit down the street. You came to a quick stop, and turned to see if Embry had followed you. You felt your heart breaking when you noticed he didn't.

You sat in the middle of the grass and let the tears fall. What the hell was he thinking? What the hell was _she_ thinking?! Oh, when you were finished with her-

You stopped, the thoughts all fading away. The only thing you could concentrait on right now was the fact your heart was hurting. One of the downsides of being an imprint - you felt what Embry did, and vise versa. Not only that, but when something happened between the imprinter and the imprintee, the pain was almost unbearable. So to say that you felt your heart shattering into a millioin pieces was a _huge_ understatement.

It was almost evening hour when you finally felt like you had the strength to pick yourself up and travel back to the apartment. You figured it would be safe - Embry probably left for his rounds, so the place would be empty and you would have to bother discussing this any further - at least not tonight. You didn't know if you could handle it, you'd only just accepted it.

You crept back into the apartment, and as you'd thought, it was quite. The lights were off, and no one was around. You were heard your stomach grumble, but you didn't want to bother with food. All you wanted was to curl up in bed, and hope that when you wake up tomorrow this would all just be a bad dream.

You crossed the small flooring and opened the door to the bedroom. Your eyes widened in shock for a moment, then you re-adjusted yourself, instant anger hitting you again.

Embry was sitting on the bed, his head down. He picked up his head quickly, and saw you standing there.

" (Y/n)..." he said, timidly. It sounded like his voice was almost gone, like he'd either not spoken in days or had been crying. You didn't care what it was right now, but for some reason, no matter how mad you were right now, the sound of his voice was like music to your ears.

But you wouldn't let him know that.

" What are you still doing here? Don't you have rounds tonight? With _Leah_?" You asked, coldly, her name coming out like a hiss.

" (Y/n), babe, please.." He stared at you with pleading eyes. " You know how I feel about her, you know that I only want you, I just-"

He cut himself off. Clearly, he wasn't prepared for this conversation either. He seemed almost lost for words.

" Just go, " you said, quietly. It was barely a whisper.

But he caught it. He looked up at you, pain in his eyes. " (Y/n)..."

" No. Just.. go!" You said, leaving the room and locking yourself in the bathroom.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, your eyes bloodshot from crying. You did look like a mess.

You were in there for quite a while, putting a brush through your hair, and washing cold water on your face. You assumed, again, that he would be gone by now. You exited the bathroom, and made your way back to the bedroom. But, to your surpise, Embry was sitting in the exact same position you'd left him in - it was like he hadn't moved since you walked out on him. You stared at him, the pain in your eyes evident. You didn't want to keep fighting with him, but how could you bare to look at him after what you'd learned?

He didn't even look at you this time. Instead, he just whispered, " If you still want me to leave... I'll go."

You felt your shattered heart crack just a little more, if that was even possible. You sighed, and sat next to him on the bed. " No, Em. I don't want you to leave."

He looked at you, the guilt in his eyes. " I'm so sorry."

" Stop apologizing." You looked him in the eyes. " I know it wasn't your fault. I'm still pissed... but _you_ I can forgive. _Her_, not a fucking chance in hell."

A sad smile graced his lips, and he continued to look at you. " I'm going to make this up to you. I'll never make you question your trust for me again."

You kissed him on the cheek, and held his face in you hands. " Don't give me a reason to regret this. I love you, Embry, but... I can't handle you and Leah. I can't live with that."

Embry nodded, and kissed you. He pulled back, and cleared his thoat. " Um, I'm not sure if this is the best time for this but... well, I guess this might be the perfect time for it."

You stared at him, confused again. He pulled something out of his pocket, and turned to you. He grabbed your left hand, and put a diamond ring on your finger.

" This is my promise ring to you. I want you to know that it's you, and only you. It always was, and it always will be. I promise to be truthful, to never give you a reason to doubt me or my actions. I want us to be together forever. I love you, (y/n)."

You felt tears building in your eyes, and all the anger you'd felt before vanished in an instant. You smiled at him, and did the only thing you could do - you nodded, like a total retard.

" I love you, too, Em."

He pulled you to him, and held you there. There was a kiss placed on the top of your head, and he murmmered a final, " I'm sorry."

In a sudden burst of feeling, you pulled out of his grasp and pushed him down on the bed. You climbed on top of him so you were straddling him. He grinnned up at you.

" Oh, really now?" He asked, amusment soaking his words.

You smirked as you leaned down and gave him a quick, passionate kiss. " Wha'dya say we consummate the deal?"

Without another word, Embry rolled the both of you over so he was looming over you. He leaned down a kissed you hard, reaching over to turn off the bedside light.


End file.
